Castlevania Story (Part 1)
Count Dracula is one of those most infamous villains in any kind of fictional media. He's villainous Vampire who wanted to conquer the world and enslave humanity. Of course the inspiration for the nefarious Vampire was none other than Vlad Tepes III who held off the aggressive Ottoman Turks who invaded what is now known as Romania in the mid 15th century, but perhaps he is better known for his oppressive rule and his cruelty to his enemies and dissidents by killing them and them impaling their bodies and entrails on wooden sticks (hence his nickname "Vlad The Impaler"), it is also said that he would also drink the blood of his enemies and even going as far as sopping up his enemies' blood with bread. His cruel legacy would be used for folklore throughout eastern and western Europe, this would also inspire Irish Author, Bram Stoker to come up with the cruel Vampire: Count Dracula. But what if Count Dracula was real, hwo would the world react to it? This is the story of the iconic video game franchise: Castlevania. The story of this franchise is about a family known as the Belmonts that will go on to have a millennia long legacy of silencing the Vampire who would rise from his slumber every 100 years or so (though, the powers of evil beings as well as regular humans can allow Dracula to defy his century long slumber) by using a whip which can slay vampires as well as other nightly creatures and even using other weapons and even the powers of the family's allies and other warriors. Note Now, before this page gets underway there is something that needs to be covered. The timeline of the Castlevania story is according to the last known director of the franchise: Koji Igarashi (AKA "Iga"), and his version of the timeline has certain games that are considered cannon. So, games such as Castlevania Legends for the Game Boy, the Nintendo 64 ''Castlevania games (''Casltevania 64 ''and it's prequel ''Legacy of Darkness) Castlevania: Circle of The Moon for Gameboy Advance, Iterations to Castlevania ''(''Vampire Killer ''for the MSX, Haunted Castle an arcade game, ''Castlevania Chronicles for the Japanese PC and Super Castlevania 4 for the Super NES), the Super NES ''version of ''Castlevania Dracula X, Castlevania: Harmony of Despair for the Playstation Network and Castlevania Judgment ''for the ''Wii aren't considered cannon by Igarashi. The Casltvania: Lords of Shadow series of games for the Playstation 3 ''and Playstation Portable'' are in a timeline different than Igarashi's. Strangely enough, the timeline also considers Bram Stoker's Dracula as cannon, and considers the character in the book: Quincy Morris to be a Vampire Hunter and a descendant of the Belmonts Because there are so many games in the timeline, this story will be broken up into 2 parts. This part will talk about the games from Lament of Innocence to Simon's Quest Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Prelude Taken place nearly at the time of the first crusade, 2 warriors from Eastern Europe: Leon Belmont and Mathias Cronqvist (named after Matthias Corvinus: the King of what is known today as Hungary who was one of Vlad Tepes' allies in our reality) who were good friends and partners in the many wars in Eastern Europe. However, Mathias mysteriously disappeared. One night, Leon's fiancee: Sara Trantoul was kidnapped by an evil vampire named Walter Bernhard. This is when Leon gave up his title of Baron and his sword to go on a quest to find Walter and rescue Sara. During his quest, Leon would come to an old Inn which was owned by an old warrior named Rinaldo Gandolfi who had given Leon a weapon: a whip made of Alchemy. This weapon was once used by Rinaldo and after all of these years, Rinaldo still hasn't unlocked the power of the whip, with some reluctance Leon takes this whip and heads to the nearby castle where Leon believes is where Walter and Sara will be. He ventures into the Castle. Leon ventures all through the castle. Fighting all kinds of creatures of the night, and even going to Rinaldo for help. All the while, the whip gains in power. Leon would eventually meet up with Walter who had Sara and challenged Leon to a fight. After a long, drawn out battle Leon won and was able to rescue Sara. However, Rinaldo has revealed to Leon that all is not well with Sara, she has been vampirized by Walter. Leon finds this hard to believe at first and even tries to calm down Sara (who is considering on suicide), but Rinaldo reveals more about the whip, it needs a tainted soul in order for it to reach it's true potential, and Leon must use the whip on his Fiancee in order for the whip to be complete. Leon, reluctant to slay his beloved had no choice but to. Then, Sara's tainted soul was enough to purify the whip and it turned into the Vampire Killer. Now, the whip can slay any vampire as well as other nightly creatures. He returns to the castle on the promise of Sara to not let anybody else suffer the same fate as she had. Leon then faces Walter once more and with the Vampire Killer, he was able to eliminate the vampire. After Leon eliminates Walter, he is encountered by his old friend and partner Mathias Cronqvist. Mathias has revealed to leon that the reason he disappeared is becaise his wife: Elizabetha has died if an illness and he now blames Christianity for her death. Now waging war against Christianity as well as humanity he attacks Leon, and after a long battle Leon defeats Mathias. Aftermath As Leon triumphs over Mathias, and now dedicated to the last wish of his fiancee, Leon had chosen the task of hunting down the evil creatures of the night to protect humanity, and pass down the duties to his descendants. Since then, he has married another woman and began a family. But what Leon doesn't know is that Mathias was far from finished, what he had in his possession was a magic gem called the Crimson Stone which can give him more power every time he has been eliminated. But Mathias would go into hiding for several centuries. Pre-Dracula's Curse In the centuries following the events of Lament of Innocence, The Belmont family was growing in super human power, in fact it also made the citizens in Eastern Euorpe quite afraid of the Belmonts and were asked to go into seclusion. Meanwhile, Mathias (NKA Vlad Tepes) has found another woman which he married named Lisa, a gorgeous and kind woman, they had a son together named Adrian Farenheights Tepes, but as Mathias waged war on the Ottoman Turks to protect Transylvania, Lisa was accused of witchcraft and was executed for it. This angered Mathias which caused him to relinquish all of his humanity and re-named himself Count Dracula. After his war against the Turks, Dracula thenbegins his campaign for Europe, conquering each kingdom as he went. The Orthodox Church sends brave warriors to eliminate the dreadful count, but none returned. This is when the Church had no other choice but to find a member of the famed Belmont Family. Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse The Orthodox Church has found a Belmont named Trevor who was asked to eliminate Dracula, before he conquers the world. As a chance to give his family's name a new reputation, Trevor takes on the challenge. Trevor has ventured through the ruins of Wallichia as well as a clock tower and onto a Ghost Ship fighting Dracula's undead and monsterous forces. But along the way, he has found allies: Grant DaNasty, a warrior from Wallichia who is acting on revenge for the destruction of his home. Syfa Belnades, a Magician vampire hunter previously sent by the Church to destroy Dracula, and Adrian Farenheights Tepes (NKA Alucard) who has waged war against his own father to fulfill his mother's last wish. Trevor and his allies made it to the top of Dracula's Castle and faced the evil count himself. With their combined powers, they were able to eliminate the count and restored Europe to it's former glory. Aftermath As Trevor, Grant, Syfa and Alucard watch the morning sun and Dracula's Castle crumble to the ground. They return to what is left of Wallachia. As they returned, Trevor has given a new reputation to his family's name, Grant helps out with the rebuilding of Wallachia, Syfa can now live the life of a young woman and has married Trevor, Alucard goes back into his slumber and feels guilty of killing his own father. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness It has been 3 years since Trevor Belmont (now known as a hero) and his allies eliminated Count Dracula, but the effects of his cruel reign is still felt all over Europe. All the while, a demonic being named Hector who was a Devil Forgemaster who once did duties for Dracula, but desserted the count for his cruel actions to humans. He now seeks a way to redeem himself after his former partner Forgemaster Isaac killed Hector's human wife. He then finds Dracula's Castle (magically rebuilt). Hector ventures into the Castle and has fought with many evil monsters inside. However, through Isaac's sister, Julia. ''Hector then realizes that Isaac was actually being used by ''Death ''(AKA The Grim Reaper) who serves Dracula. During his adventure, Hector meets up with Trevor Belmont and wants to serve as something like a mentor for Hector to see if he can resist giving in to his demonic powers. Death wants Hector to kill Isaac in cold blood so the curse inside of Hector can help resurrect Count Dracula. But as Hector finds and eventually defeats Isaac and was about to kill him, he remembers what Julia said to him and holds back. But Death came in and did Hector's supposed duty which caused Dracula to resurrect. In an epic clash, Hector defeats Dracula and even performed the "Final Forging" ritual to summon the essence of his powers and destroyed them. Aftermath After Hector destroyed Dracula and his own demonic powers. Hector wanted to go on another journey to find new enlightenment and knowledge on what it means to be human, however Julia insts that he settles down. Meanwhile, ''Saint Germain (a man Hector encountered during his journey) and predicts that the war against evil is endless, even if an icon of evil has been destroyed, another will take its place. Castlevania: The Adventure It has been over a century since the events of Dracula's Curse and now Trevor Belmont and his allies has passed onto legend. But Count Dracula has risen once again. The next in line of the Belmont family is Christopher. Burdened by his destiny, sets out to Dracula's Castle. He has ventured through graveyards, caves before he has made it to Dracula's Castle. However, Christopher has manged to encounter and face Dracula. It was a long and hard battle, but Christopher defeats the Count. Aftermath Christopher watches Dracula's Castle crumble from a distance, and then leaves soon thereafter. But what Christopher didn't realize is that he only to defeat Dracula and did not eliminate him, from the remains of his castle, Dracula manages to escape. Trying to plan his next strategy for the Belmonts, and the world. Castlevania 2: Belmont's Revenge Around 15 years have passed and now Christopher Belmont is prepairing a special Belmont Family ceremony to pass down the duties of a Vampire Hunter and the Vampire Killer to his son: Soleiyu. But on the night before the ceremony, Soleiyu suddenly disappeared and just as he disappeared, 4 castles emerged from the ground, and they must be destroyed before entering Dracula's Castle. Christopher ventured into the 4 castles and destroyed every one of them, he was able to enter Dracula's Castle and find Soleiyu. Christopher has found Soleiyu who is under the influence of Dracula for the purpose of the Belmonts to fight and destroy each other. Christopher had no choice but to fight his own son, but was able to defeat him and not kill him. As Soleiyu came to his senses, he tells his father that Dracula is about to become whole once again, Christopher goes after the count and faces him, and this time eliminates him. Aftermath As Christopher eliminates Dracula, he and Soleiyu escape and watch the Castle sink into the lake. They leave soon thereafter, the next day Christopher conducts the ceremony and gives the Vampire Hunting duties to Soleiyu who was honored to have the duty. Castlevania Another century has gone by and Count Dracula has risen once more. The next hunter of the Belmont clan is Simon. Simon ventures through Dracula's Castle, fighting and defeating the monsters inside it. Braving the horros of the castle, he has fought and defeated Dracula. Aftermath Simon defeats Dracula, but not before Dracula's beast form wounds Simon in the back, bearing his injuries, Simon escapes from the castle before it crumbles. Simon believes that his adventure is now over, but what he'll soon realize is that it is only the beginning. Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest It has been 7 years since Simon defeated Dracula and though the wounds he sustained from the fight did heal, but it was more than a grim reminder of his battle. In the course of those 7 years, Simon's health began to fail. Knowing that this was imminent death, he tries to seek answers but to no avail. Then one morning when he was visiting the graves of his ancestors, he was seen by a ghostly maiden in the morning fog. This maiden tells him that his deteriorating health was because the wounds he sustained from his battle with Dracula 8 years ago had a slow but gradual death curse which is powered by the remains of Dracula, in order to releve himself from the curse, Simon must collect all of Dracula's remains and take them back to his destroyed castle and burn them. Simon has ventured all over Transylvania to find Dracula's remains, he then discovers that they are inside mansions throughout Transylvania, he has collected all of Dracula's remains and took them back to his castle and burned them, he then fought Dracula's dead form and defeated it. Simon was able to defeat Dracula again and relieve himself from the deathy curse placed upon him, he buries Dracula at a remote cliffside. But what little did Simon know is that Dracula can still resurrect himself as there was one last part of his remains: His fang. However, Simon will never figure out. The story of Castlevania will continue here Castlevania Story (Part 2), until then this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.